30 baisers (Défi)
by Mpb
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, les différentes histoires sont ma version du fameux défi 30 kisses (dans sa version française). Normalement, les différentes histoires seront indépendantes ou en tout cas pourront se lire sans attendre de véritable suite. Attention : Comme je n'attends pas la traduction française, il y a des spoilers jusqu'au chapitre 198


**Titre : Il en faut un pour en reconnaître un autre …**

**Couple : Kyoko / Ren (Setsu/Cain)**

**Rating : M pour être sûr vu la relation particulière entre Cain et Setsu (mais j'aurais mis T sinon)  
**

**Thème : #1 – Regarde-moi**

**Disclaimer :** Skip beat! ou ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Nakamura Yoshiki. L'histoire et le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'écrire eux m'appartiennent. Le choix de lire et le temps pour le faire, eux vous appartiennent à vous.

**Warnings : **Écrit juste après la sortie du chapitre **198** et contient des **spoilers** jusque-là. Les personnages peuvent être un peu OCC par rapport aux chapitres suivants.

* * *

Depuis cet « épisode », dès que Setsu lâchait prise et qu'elle reprenait pleinement le contrôle de ses pensées, Kyoko devait bien se l'admettre, à chaque fois que Ren regardait d'autres femmes (en particulier cette Manaka-chan) une émotion bien particulière commençait à sourdre dans son cœur. Elle avait essayé d'ignorer la chose, l'écartant comme une rémanence confuse des émotions de Setsu. Son déni était tel qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, cette émotion n'était pas nouvelle, au contraire c'était même quelque chose qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien. Pour simple preuve, le simple nom de l'autre décérébré de chanteur décoléré provoquait exactement la même sensation, si ce n'est que l'intensité dans le deuxième cas était démultiplié.

Kyoko avait finalement accepté, mortifiée, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses entre elle-même et Setsu. Pire, là où jouer Kuon laissait aussi partiellement les émotions du jeune adolescent en elle, elle n'avait cependant aucun problème pour se glisser dans la peau du jeune homme et s'effacer totalement. En fait, [A], l'Ange, Mio, Kuon et Natsu ne lui avaient pas posé ensemble le dixième des soucis que lui posait Setsu.

Ne pouvant faire disparaître cette émotion, Kyoko avait tenté de la rationaliser pour pouvoir la maîtriser.

C'est vrai après tout, elle n'était encore qu'une débutante. Une année complète ne s'était pas même encore écoulée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à jouer. Tsuruga-san, quant à lui, était un acteur émérite et son personnage, Cain, extrêmement fort. Alors, ressentir des émotions envers l'acteur qui jouait son frère était tout à fait normal. Banal même. Surtout dans son cas où une grande confusion régnait entre Setsu et elle. De plus, éprouver de la rage et du mépris envers toute personne qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de son frère était tout à fait imposé par les caractéristiques fondateurs de son propre personnage.

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait réussi à se convaincre que ce qu'elle ressentait était l'entière faute de Setstu (et des sentiments démesurés et scabreux qu'elle portait pour son frère).

Elle ne perdait pas espoir non plus. Si Tsuruga-san avait lutté au début avec son personnage (et des démons intérieurs ?), depuis cet « épisode » et la promesse qui s'en était suivi, pas une fois son interprétation de Cain avait pu être pris en défaut.

Si elle voulait être son égal un jour, elle se devait de faire la part entre elle et Setsu comme il l'avait fait entre « Ren », « Cain » et cet autre être mystérieux. Elle savait qu'elle donnait une interprétation correcte de Setsu après la première journée et ses quelques faux pas de départ. Cependant, si son interprétation trouvait grâce auprès de Ren, Setsu prenait un malin plaisir à agir d'elle-même pour l'abandonner au pire moment. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était retrouvée impuissante et honteuse face aux actes de Setsu. Cette dichotomie ne lui était pas arrivée avec ses autres personnages (pas même pendant les pires séances d'humiliation que Natsu pouvait imaginer pour s'amuser). Bien sûr, pour la plupart des autres, elle devait suivre un script et avait ainsi une idée de comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi Kyoko s'évanouissait alors totalement et seul son personnage restait. Pour Setsu, elle devait improviser au fur et à mesure. Cela demandait plus de réflections, mais cela avait été aussi le cas avec Kuon. Pourtant, Kuon avait pris les rênes et Kyoko avait laissé la place sans broncher et sans anxiété aucune.

Non, non elle ne s'expliquait pas cette confusion et à dire vrai elle préssentait que vouloir comprendre pourquoi lui causerait plus de mal que de bien. Elle avait décidé d'accepter la chose et d'attendre, le tournage du film ne durerait que quelques semaines. Par la suite, il n'était pas dit que Cain ait besoin de faire la promotion du film et la supercherie serait sans doute révélée peu de temps après la sortie du film. Avec un peu de chance, tout le monde oublierait de mentionner la trace de baiser que Tsuruga-san présentait alors à son cou. Setsu pourrait alors ne plus être qu'un souvenir. Oui, cela faisait beaucoup de conditions mais s'inquieter maintenant ne rimait à rien.

Kyoko sentit Setsu s'animer en elle et préféra lui céder la place. Accepter cette émotion était une chose, agir en conséquence en était une autre.

Setsu envahie par la rage lança un regard noir à Manaka. Cette dernière tournait encore autour de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène avec toutes les personnes qui étaient autour. Non, cela en aurait été tellement pas cool qu'elle en avait des nausées rien que d'y penser. En parlant de nausée, avec tous les projecteurs autour, elle commençait à avoir chaud. Cain insistait lourdement pour qu'elle utilisa les pantalons qu'il lui avait achetés. Aujourd'hui, elle en portait donc un. Il était en cuir ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le pantalon lui collait comme une seconde peau. Heureusement, son haut était plus léger. A vrai dire, on aurait pu facilement le confondre avec une brassière. Elle décida donc d'enlever sa veste pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Ne lui restait plus qu'à se désaltérer un peu.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le réalisateur avait demandé à un des assistants de réapprovisionner la glacière dans un coin du plateau en bouteilles d'eau. Setsu ne voulant pas perdre une miette de la scène qui allait être tournée se dirigea donc vers cette dernière.

Alors qu'elle se relevait une bouteille glacée à la main, elle reconnue des pas énervés qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et descendit la moitié de la bouteille dans l'espoir de se rafraîchir un peu.

Les pas venaient de s'arrêter juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et vit son frère.

« Un peu d'eau ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, lui prenant juste la bouteille des mains et vidant d'une grande goulée ce qui pouvait en rester.

« Il semblerait que oui. » lui sussura-t-elle.

Cain la regardait intensément, mais ne pipait mot. Setsu sentit sa température corporelle augmentait d'un degré. Elle allait se baisser pour prendre une deuxième bouteille, mais Cain comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire fut plus rapide qu'elle. Après avoir ouvert une nouvelle bouteille, il la lui plaça dans les mains. Setsu but à grandes lampées avant de s'arrêter afin de reprendre sa respiration. Ce faisant, Cain en profita pour lui reprendre la bouteille et la finir.

- Je me demande s'il est vraiment sage que je te quitte des yeux.

Setsu haussa perceptiblement un de ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle.

- Parce que tu ressembles à un agneau perdu au milieu de loups affamés. Toute prête à te faire dévorer.

Elle eut alors un léger rire :

- Mais non voyons, puisque c'est toi le chasseur.

Bien que le regard que lui adressa alors son frère était plus ardent que des braises, Setsu se sentit revigorée.

- Tu sais tu devrais y retourner. Comme ça, si les autres ne sont pas des complets incompétents, tu finiras à temps pour m'emmener faire du shopping.

Kyoko savait que Ren était attendu à une interview en début de soirée et pour y arriver à temps, ils devaient s'arranger pour finir à 16h00. Ils avaient prévu un plan B, mais elle préférait ne pas y avoir recours : Cain prétexterait qu'il n'avait plus de cigarettes ou autre chose et les deux en profiteraient pour s'en aller – et ne pas revenir après.

Cain esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant – même s'il n'avait pas le maquillage des grands jours, ses lentilles lui donnaient un air profondément malfaisant – rien de rassurant, pour tout autre que pour sa sœur. Celle-ci sortit en un éclair son portable et immortalisa le moment.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier à quel point son frère était beau (cool aussi, mais franchement il était surtout canon) dans son costume. Le personnel de production tirait un peu la grimace : il ne fallait pas que, sous aucun prétexte, ces photos se retrouvent dans la presse.

Le personnage de BJ était la clé de voute du film. Si ces photos (aussi perturbantes et effrayantes qu'elles pouvaient être) se retrouvaient dans la presse, ils auraient de gros problèmes. Malgré tout, personne ne fit un pas vers Setsu pour l'empêcher de mitrailler son frère de clichés : la fratrie Heel était de loin trop angoissante.

Et puis allons, imaginer la sœur comme le frère parler à la presse ou poster des photos en ligne sur des forums ou des réseaux sociaux était inconcevable. Ils paraissaient bien trop antisociaux et apathiques pour ce genre de choses.

« On reprend la scène dans cinq minutes » énonça le premier assistant de réalisation.

Setsu empocha son téléphone et retourna tranquillement dans le coin où elle avait laissé sa veste et son frère partit se replacer sur le plateau.

Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle sentait le regard de Cain posait sur elle tandis qu'elle passait en revue les différentes photos qu'elle avait prises de lui jusqu'à maintenant.

Il était vraiment canon. Dommage, elle n'avait aucune photo de lui en dehors des moments où il incarnait BJ. Elle releva son regard vers son ainé et soutint son regard – il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder depuis – elle lui adressa un sourire en se promettant de prendre quelques clichés de son frère en dehors du studio de tournage pendant leur temps libre. La tension de la mâchoire de Cain se relâcha un peu. Cependant, se fut sa seule réponse au sourire de sa sœur. Setsu n'en avait cure : elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Silence ! Moteur ! Ça tourne ! Scène 21 – prise 8 »

Alors que le clap retentissait et les acteurs commençaient à se mouvoir sur le plateau, Setsu laissa son regard dériver vers Manaka-chan. Elle retint un petit rire, elle devrait avoir la paix dorénavant. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais _a priori_ l'autre actrice avait compris : Setsu n'avait pas même besoin de demander explicitement à son frère de la regarder, de ne regarder qu'elle, pour qu'il s'exécute. Après tout, comme disait le dicton*, il faut bien un jaloux pour en reconnaître un autre.

* * *

NDA : Comme vous l'aurez compris, le baiser ici est un baiser indirect (enfin, il y en a même deux) )

*Adage anglais : «Takes one to know one » que l'on traduit dans la plupart des cas en français par « Qui se ressemble, s'assemble » ou par « C'est celui qui dit qui l'est !»

Le plus frustrant avec cette expression idiomatique anglaise, c'est que lorsque j'ai vu le thème c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, mais qu'aucune des traductions françaises ne retransmet vraiment l'ensemble de l'expression. J'imagine que c'est le propre de toute expression idiomatique, il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne traduction.


End file.
